Videl
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Age 756 (Age 757 according to Super Perfect Guide)|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived)|Height = 157 cm/5'1"Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009|Weight = 47 kg/103 lbs.|Address = Satan House 439 East District|Allegiance = Z Fighters (supporter)|FamConnect = Mr. Satan (father) Miguel (mother) Gohan (husband) Pan (daughter) Goku (father-in-law) Chi-Chi (mother-in-law) Goten (brother-in-law) Goku Jr. (great-grandson)}} '''Videl' (ビーデル) is a supporting character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and in the anime Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. She is the Human daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel, and becomes Gohan's wife and the mother of their daughter Pan near the end of Dragon Ball Z. Overview Appearance Videl's physique is delicate and slender, despite being a tough fighter. Videl has had four different hairstyles: she had low pigtails at her introduction to the series, then cut her hair short soon after, her hair reaches down to her cheeks at the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair reaches her hips and she has it in a braid in Dragon Ball GT. At the time of her introduction to the series, Videl usually wears a white shirt with tight spandex shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow shoes. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean, she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" shirt, and orange shoes. In Wrath of the Dragon, ''she wears a yellow full sleeve shirt and white short shorts covering only till her upper thighs. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt covering her upper thighs. Name In keeping with the name puns of the series, her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ''ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.Dragon Ball Z episode 200, "Gohan Goes to High School" Biography Background Videl was born in Age 756. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 But they have got loads of servants. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Meeting The Great Saiyaman In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan), in the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name, and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. Also, when she becomes a great flyer, Gohan thinks that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. The World Tournament Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead as he has a halo above his head. This is one of many supernatural things in the Dragon Ball universe that astonish more ordinary humans like Videl but are second nature to the Z Fighters. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine destroyed by Vegeta to be replaced, Videl and the other fighters who scored the highest draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage. Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears. Enraged by this display, Gohan loses control of his temper and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Seeing this. Yamu, Spopivich's partner, reminds his ally of their real reason for being there and tells him to end the match. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. The evil wizard, Babidi She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from [[Majin Buu Resurrection|a ki drain]] from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating, and is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation if he follows, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along as well due to wanting to know exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter who appeared before the Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but realizes that the enemy is beyond her league decides to turn back, stating "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and fuels them with adrenaline by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. The ancient monster, Majin Buu Videl goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout where hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. A day later, when Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him, Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. The Final battle In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies She appears in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’.'' ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the Dragon Ball, amidst a flock of birds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans are forced to rest in the nearby Natade Village. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeat the beast, a dinosaur, with little effort and the three then enjoy a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl is awakened by loud noises and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village seeking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks are fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the reservoir, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly, and the former asks her to stay clear as there is a lot of danger around and is pleased that she is fine. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters become unconscious except Gohan. When Videl gains her consciousness, she throws the piece of crystal that she collected towards Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. However, the effort from throwing the crystal saps her of her reserve energy and she loses consciousness afterwards. She then meets Gohan at the end, complaining why he had not helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence "This is the way they communicate." Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Goten and Trunks collect the Dragon Balls in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a humorous ending to the movie (this ending is exclusive to the FUNimation dub). ''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl attends a banquet held by her father Mr. Satan, along with Gohan and her friends. Soon, she and the others meet Vegeta's younger brother Tarble and his wife Gure. Videl later watches Trunks and Goten fighting against Abo and Kado, as well as Goku defeating the fusion of Abo and Kado, Aka. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Videl is at Bulma's birthday party with her family and friends. When a drunken Gohan asks Mai to shoot him, one of the bullets hits Videl's leg. Dende heals her and he notices that Videl is pregnant. Videl has been hiding the fact to surprise Gohan later, and Dende does not reveal it to the others yet. Videl is also seen while the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. When everyone understands that they need one more pure-hearted Saiyan to reach the Super Saiyan God form, Videl and Dende reveal her pregnancy to the others. Even though this was to be a surprise for Gohan, he is still excited about the news as is everyone else. When everyone performs the ritual a second time, this time with Videl (and Pan who is inside Videl's womb at the moment), Goku successfully ascends to the Super Saiyan God form and battles Beerus, but soon he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ In the beginning of ''Resurrection ‘F’, Videl is seen with Gohan, Pan, and Piccolo. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga Within six months after the defeat of Majin Buu, Gohan and Videl get engaged and Mr. Satan gets them a house. Goten and Trunks go on an adventure to get her a wedding present which is a bottle of special spring water that keeps her skin really soft that she uses to apply to her face. Wife and Motherhood Ten years later after Kid Buu's defeat, Videl eventually marries Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls Years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. The Evil Parasite, Baby In the Baby Saga, Videl and her husband get possessed by Baby. On New Planet Plant, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. The Ultimate Android, Super 17 During the 31st World Tournament, she observes with her husband Gohan as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. The Evil Shadow Dragons With her family and friends, Videl witnesses Black Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she much afterwards learns of the overusage of the Dragon Balls. She remains at Capsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evil Shadow Dragons. She then returns to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they face the final Shadow Dragon, Syn Shenron. In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of all the Shadow Dragons, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age as her daughter Pan, who is shown to have a grandson, is the last surviving Z Fighter 100 years later. Power Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. According to Gohan, she had already surpassed her father even before she began learning to use ki. Though she is capable of using basic Ki Blasts after Gohan trained her, she has little control over them; in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, all of her Ki Blasts fizzle out over short distances and, when charged, merely fly around in random directions. Her fighting style is to wait for her opponent to attack, and then using their own strength against them in a dodge or counter, playing on their momentum.Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, 2011 In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Videl's ability to use Ki Blast is better, as she can fire standard ki blasts, chargeable ki blasts, and is capable of performing the Energy Barrage techniques, Consecutive Energy Blast as a Super Skill and Full Power Energy Blast Volley as an Ultimate Skill. VidelKanzenban.png|Art of Videl by Akira Toriyama Teen Videl.jpg|Videl in Satan City 188-06.jpg|Videl in her airplane Wiki77 n.jpg|Videl tracks the Great Saiyaman Videl running.png|Videl running Videl captured.png|Videl held in Rock's Full-Nelson GohanHoldingVidel.jpg|Videl held in Saiyaman's Full-Nelson Dbz204-09.jpg|Videl El Gran Saiyaman -CAPITULO 201 COMPLETO- Saga Majin Buu - Drag 1.png|Videl Dbz206-37.jpg|Videl shocked Dbz207-07.jpg|Videl learns about ki Dbz207-08.jpg|Videl tries to use ki 999.png|Videl while Gohan tells her about energy control ImagesCANI0H5N.jpg|Videl Videl1.jpg|Videl while Gohan explains her how to control energy 1004.png|Videl learning how to fly 641171-videl4rn2 1 edit large.jpg 192-82.jpg|Videl yelling at Gohan DragonBallZMovie102.jpg|Videl brushing off some feathers DragonBallZMovie82.jpg|Videl with the kids DragonBallZMovie103.jpg|Videl with the kids VIdelGotenIntro.png|Videl introduces herself to the Natade Village DragonBallZMovie1012.jpg|Videl knocked out DragonBallZMovie1018.jpg|Gohan and Videl VidelattheWorldMartialArtsTournament.png|Videl at the World Martial Arts Tournament 1026.png|Videl at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament 201-22.jpg|Videl elbows Spopovich in the stomach Stuffff.png|Videl beaten up by Spopovich 204 20120226-17490116.jpg 204 20120226-17480612.jpg VidelWithAInjuriedGohan.jpg|Videl with Gohan after Yamu and Spopovich attacked him GohanAndVidelFlying.png|Gohan and Videl 205 20120226-20224840.jpg|Videl flying tired 205 20120226-20230645.jpg|Videl tired 205 20120226-20231129.jpg|Videl tired 205 20120226-20231402.jpg|Videl tired 205 20120226-20231759.jpg|Videl flying 205 20120226-20232116.jpg|Videl flying 205 20120226-20232362.jpg|Videl waving 205 20120226-20233209.jpg|Videl tired 211-92.jpg|Videl shocked DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15112358.jpg|Videl after the 25th World Tournament DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15113251.jpg|Videl with the others looking for the Dragon Balls DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14475408.jpg|Videl surprised DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15153819.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15173288.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15173878.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15174547.jpg DBZ - 225 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120304-15135804.jpg|Videl seeing Shenron for the first time 226-69.jpg|Videl crying over Gohan's "death" 1948.png|Videl on Kami's Lookout 1947.png|Videl with a serious face Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16050261.jpg|Videl surprised Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16052881.jpg|Videl shocked Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16070356.jpg|Videl on the ground Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16082543.jpg|Videl on the lookout damaged 599725 173605256107399 717290974 n.jpg GohanAndVidelInFusionReborn.jpg|Gohan and Videl in Fusion Reborn Videl.FusionReborn.png|Videl in Fusion Reborn Videl12.jpg|Saiyawoman in Wrath of the Dragon Videl Gohan fly.jpg|Gohan and Videl searching for a Dragon Ball in Wrath of the Dragon DragonballZ-Movie13 296.jpg|Videl finds a Dragon Ball in Wrath of the Dragon Bulma&Videl(Ep288).png|Bulma and Videl at Capsule Corporation Gohan&Videl(Ep288).png|Gohan and Videl at Capsule Corporation YSGAHFR - Tori-Bot Neko Majin.png|Videl on Gohan's computer in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! DragonBallJumpSpecial20088.jpg|Videl in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! DragonBallJumpSpecial200813.jpg|Gohan and Videl VidelGohanPhoto.png|Picture of Gohan and Videl's wedding Dende&VidelPregnant(BoG).jpg|Dende notices that Videl is pregnant BulmaVidelRoshiKrillin(BoG).png|Bulma, Videl, Roshi, Krillin SeriousVidel(BoG).png|Videl serious in Battle of Gods Videl glowing(BOG).png|Videl giving energy from the Saiyan baby inside her Videl10YearsLater.png|Videl ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu GohanAndVidelAtTheEndOfDBZ.jpg|Videl with her husband, at the 28th World Tournament GohanAndVidel (GT).jpg|Videl with her husband in Dragon Ball GT 902.png|Chi-Chi and Videl in Dragon Ball GT MomVidel.png|Videl cooking 1832.png|Videl as the Great Saiyawoman 1834.png|Videl as the Great Saiyawoman 1830.png|Videl and Chi-Chi in the Super 17 Saga 1829.png|Videl and Chi-Chi File:DragonballGT-Episode064_224.jpg|Videl and Bulma's last appearance Videl2013.png|Videl art for Battle of Gods VidelArts.jpg|Videl in the Battle of Gods catalog Videl(ISGD).png|Videl in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Videl BT3.jpg|Videl in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Videl paralyzed.png|Videl paralyzed by the Guldo Special in Raging Blast Videl Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Videl in Ultimate Butōden GT Videl angry.png }} See also *Videl (Collectibles) References pt-br:Videl ca:Videl Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Superheroes Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super